The present invention relates to a device for collecting dirty washing liquid and for containing liquid for wetting a floor-cloth or the like, particularly for washing floors or the like by hand.
As is known, floors or the like are generally washed by hand with a floor-cloth that is wet with a washing liquid, which can be either just water or water with the addition of a detergent; the floor-cloth is repeatedly passed over the floor and then washed and wrung before being passed over the floor again.
Appropriate devices are currently used to wet the floor-cloth and to collect the liquid and dirt produced by wringing the floor-cloth; these devices are usually constituted by a wheeled trolley which carries a bucket that contains the liquid used to wet the floor-cloth and another bucket which is placed below a wringer which is supported by said trolley and contains the dirty liquid produced by wringing the floor-cloth after wetting it.
Other devices are also known which have considerably modest dimensions with respect to these trolleys and are therefore practical to use even in confined spaces.
These devices are simply constituted by a bucket of adequate size which is provided with castors, so as to make it easy to move it over the floor to be cleaned, and supports a wringer. In practice, in these devices the bucket in which the dirty liquid produced by wringing the floor-cloth is collected is also the structure for supporting and carrying the wringer.
Although this type of device has undeniable advantages with respect to trolley-like devices, particularly as regards maneuverability and practicality in use, it has some drawbacks as regards the results obtainable in washing floors. With this device the floor-cloth must in fact be wet, before wringing it, in the liquid collected inside the bucket, that is to say in the dirty liquid resulting from previous wringings. Due to this fact, dirt accumulates in the liquid during washing, and this accumulation gradually reduces the effectiveness of the washing action since part of the previously collected dirt is deposited back onto the floor together with the dirty water used to wet the floor-cloth.